Sports Gala Day
by Xx-Tarqui-xX
Summary: A day full of exercise in the sunshine. Mellos all for it, Matt's not so sure.


**A day full of exercise in the sunshine. Mellos all for it, Matt's not so sure. **

**Hey everyone! Still only my second uploaded story. I wrote this at 2 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Earlier this year my school made everyone between the ages of 11 and 19 attend a 'Sports Gala Day' needless to say not everyone was happy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Second note:I uploaded this once but my computer went funny and it came out with no spaces -_-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Not *cries***

**---------- **

**Sports Gala Day **

It was 8 o'clock in the morning as two 12 year old boys made their way down the crowded hallways of Wammy's orphanage. It was way too early to be vertical in both their opinions. Never the less, the slightly older taller one, Mello, was making an effort to look awake and ready for the day, as for the red head...well, his eyes were open.

Today was a 'special' day at Wammy's and out of their regular schedule. Today was Gala day, a day where all the orphans (except those with medical conditions or various other reasons) were forced outside onto the school grounds in order to play a selection of sports. It was a day that had been brought in this year because Roger felt too many of the children were staying cooped up inside and needed fresh air.

Now a day of sport sounded fine to Mello. It was something he was better than Near at, not that he'd ever seen Near play sport, but he was sure he would suck. However, not everyone was so taken with the idea of a sport day...

'I hate sport.' Mello glanced over at his red-headed best friend Matt. Googles were firmly clamped over his eyes and red hair in disarray.

'I know Matt' There was an unusual apathetic undertone to his voice, probably because he had now heard this statement 12 times today and was struggling to summon any form of emotion to present his words with. He could have added frustration or anger, but knew they weren't things Matt responded particularly well to.

'But Mel..I REALLY hate sport' His friend was still trying to add emphasis to his point. Mello let out a long, breathy sigh.

'I know Matt...' glancing over at said friend as he responded sent a wave of helplessness through him as deep eyes locked with his own, sending the message of 'I'm a cute, lost little puppy, help me'. Mello felt an uncharacteristic urge to be sympathetic.

With the second long sigh in less than a minute he prepared himself for the long and tedious task of convincing Matt today would be alright.

'Come on, it's one day, it'll be over before you know it! Besides how bad can it be out in the sunshine..' Mello was cut of by Matt.

'Exactly Mel! 'Out in the sunshine?' That's a bad thing, a very, very bad thing!' Matt was starting to sound rather alarmed. Mello groaned,

'You can't hate all sports Matt, there has to be something you're good at.'Mello was going to convince Matt eventually, no way was he giving up.

'No, I guarantee you, there isn't one sport I'm good at, I TRIED to tell Roger this, but he told me that wasn't a good enough reason to not join in'. Matt responded, before pausing and beginning a new sentence.

'I mean I don't know HOW Near managed to get out of it, I tried everything including informing him that I would end up with broken bones and a strong phobia of giant balloons!' Matt stopped rambling for a second to take a few deep breaths.

Mello gave a sideways glance at his best friend after the last sentence...giant balloons?...He was lost.

But wait, backtracking, Near got out of it? Stupid little twit! Of course he would know Mello would beat him which would stop him from trying! Why was it so unfair, Near got his way out of everything! Mello stuck a glare on his face, his mood set for the day. His roommate who he had been expertly tuning out was off rambling on another tangent about horrible sunlight and sports.

'Matt, shut up! It's one day, you'll live! Jeez you say I'M over dramatic?' Seriously, it was Matt's fault. He should have known better than to mention Near. A pout was firmly placed on the gamers mouth and his bottom lip was quivering ever so slightly. Mello simply rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag the unhappy 12 year old across the oval to where people were beginning to group together.

After a good five minutes waiting, ten minutes calling names, eight minutes assigning groups and 3 minutes being told their sports the children were finally set. There were 6 groups and they would each rotate round so they had an opportunity at 5 different sports and one rest period. These sports were; soccer, basketball, tennis, cricket and hockey, with every group spending an hour at each.

Matt sighed, this was going to be even worse than he expected.

Mello and Matt, being roommates were in the same group, and basketball was the elected sport. Shuddering at the thought Matt watched as the teacher divided them up into two equal groups and handed out braids. Incidentally he was on the team opposite Mello...just to make things worse.

He wasn't really concentrating as the teacher went over the rules and was startled out of his trance by the shrilling, high pitched sound of the whistle blowing, signaling the start of the game.

The person he was marking was off and he was forced to run after them. God he hated sports.

Five minutes in and he'd fallen 3 times, was extremely out of breath and was still yet to touch the ball. This was going to be a long day.

It wasn't until 10 minutes into the game that someone threw him the ball and it was so unexpected that he didn't even register it coming towards his face until a moment too late. He felt himself falling, a sharp pain in his wrist and a dull thud echoing in his ears before it all went black.

What felt like a minute later he fluttered his eyes open only to be startled by Mello's face hovering over his own with an expression that could be none other than...concern?

'Thank God your awake.' Mello stated 'Scared the hell out of me'. Matt gave him a questioning look.

'You were immediately unconscious after you fell. The nurse says you have a concussion, a broken wrist, badly scraped knees, a possible twisted ankle judging by the swelling and a rather large cut going down your arm that no one has any idea how you could have gotten.' Mello said looking slightly confused.

It wasn't until now that Matt noticed he was no longer outside, but in the orphanages infirmary, with the horrid fluorescent lights on which could only mean it was dark outside.

'What time is it?' He croaked and cleared his throat immediately after.

'Half past seven.' Mello answered shortly 'You made us both miss the whole day of sport'

'Wait..you stayed?' Matt asked incredulously, he was pretty sure Mello had wanted to join in the Gala day.

'Of course I stayed' Mello replied giving Matt an odd look, 'I'm your best friend aren't I?'

'Yeah, I just assumed that you would want to play..'Matt was cut of by Mello, who rolled his eyes.

'That was mainly because I wanted to beat Near, besides I play sport all the time.' He paused before smiling slightly and looking down at Matt's face.

'Wanna hear the good news?' Matt gave him a curious look and raised an eyebrow.

There was nothing good he could think of that in any way related to having a concussion, broken bones and whatever else Mello listed. They must have given him some form of pain medication he figured, it explained why all he could feel was a dull throbbing coming from every part of his body and why his mind was working so slowly.

'Okay then, what's the good news?'If it had anything to do with his fall entertaining a bunch of kids he was going to ignore Mello forever.

'Roger said he'll never make you play sport ever, ever again.'

At this Matt had to smile.

----------------

Okay, so maybe it's not that good..is it my responsibility to warn you at the top before you waste your time? Oh well, reviews whether they are constructive criticism or praise will be greatly appreciated. Thank you :) xoxoxox Tarqui


End file.
